Janggut Pacarku
by Chikara Hoshi
Summary: Ini cerita singkat tentang Asahi dan Nishinoya yang tinggal bersama. Kebiasaan Nishinoya yang suka meraba janggut Asahi membuat hubungan mereka semakin hangat.


**Janggut Pacarku**

Haikyuu ©Haruichi Furudate

Fanfiction by: Chikara Hoshi

Asahi x Nishinoya

Genre: Sho-ai, comedy, slice of life

Selamat membaca~

* * *

Minggu pagi pukul tujuh. Matahari sudah terbit dan langit di pinggiran Tokyo cukup cerah. Dua makhluk di dalam apartemen murah masih terlelap di satu _futon_ besar. Yang satu si kakak bongsor mendengkur sepanjang malam, dan si kecil poni pirang tidak bisa diam karenanya. Masih berguling-guling dan menarik selimut, lalu si kakak akan mengerang kecil menarik selimut. Salah sendiri kenapa mereka tidak pakai _futon_ masing-masing? Entahlah.

"Kak Asahi! Berhenti mendengkur dan bangunlah!" pekik Nishinoya, si kecil yang hampir semalaman tidak bisa tidur. Pipinya menggembung dan matanya agak merah. Asahi –dulu adalah seniornya di Karasuno- membuka matanya pelan.

"Oh... Nishinoya... selamat pagi,"

Asahi tersenyum melihat Nishinoya yang sebal. Dia menarik lengan anak itu dan membiarkannya tiduran di atas dada lebar Asahi.

"Maaf, aku mendengkur lagi ya? Kurasa aku sangat lelah... baiklah, besok-besok aku tidak kerja sampai larut malam lagi," ucap Asahi.

Nishinoya masih mengerutkan dahi, tangan-tangan kecilnya meraba janggut Asahi yang tiga hari lalu pria itu cukur. Masih terlihat tapi tipis. Asahi dibuat geli, dia terkikik sambil memeluk tubuh Nishinoya. Lalu tangan si kecil mulai meraba ke kumis yang mulai tumbuh. Nishinoya berpikir kenapa dia sendiri tidak tumbuh janggut atau kumis, padahal umur mereka hanya beda satu tahun.

"Nishinoya, hentikan. Geli nih,"

 _geregetan_ kumis dan janggutnya dikelitik Nishinoya –kekasih, adik kelas, atau apapun itu- dia memutar tubuh sehingga si kecil ada di bawahnya. Nishinoya menyeringai.

"Itu balasan untukmu."

"Apa kesalahanku banyak?"

"Iya! Sudah empat hari pulang larut malam dalam keadaan mabuk, kamu minum bir berapa gelas? Lalu tertidur di samping rak sepatu. Memangnya tidak berat mengangkatmu sampai ke kamar? Belum lagi kamu bau keringat dan mendengkur sampai pagi. Aku tidak bisa tidur sampai dosen menegurku. Padahal aku mau ubah kebiasaan tidur di kelas saat SMA dulu."

Asahi tertawa dan mengecup bibir Nishinoya singkat.

"Kamu jadi bawel pagi-pagi. Maafkan aku, sayang. Pekerjaanku di kantor semakin banyak, aku harus mengedit naskah dari cerita anak-anak yang mengirim karya mereka bulan ini. Banyak sekali,"

Nishinoya merasa berat, ia mendorong sekuat tenaga tubuh Asahi yang ada di atasnya.

"Okeee, baiklah tuan editor. Ini hari Minggu dan sudah terang. Berhenti bicara soal pekerjaan dan kita jadi liburan kan?"

Asahi mengangguk. Nishinoya tersenyum dan memainkan janggut Asahi lagi. Entah kapan kebiasaannya itu muncul. Asahi tidak menolak, bahkan dia berencana tidak mencukurnya. Tentu saja Nishinoya tidak mau. Mirip Sinterklas katanya.

"Mau jalan-jalan ke mana?" bisik Nishinoya.

"Hmm, nonton bioskop dan makan saja ya? Aku belum punya uang banyak untuk ke taman hiburan atau pantai," jawab Asahi. Nishinoya mengangguk, Asahi tahu kekasihnya tidak pernah minta yang macam-macam. Anak itu kembali memeluk.

"Aku masih bau keringat lho. Kamu mandi duluan saja sana, sebagai minta maaf akan kubuatkan _sandwich_ salad dan keju ya? Kita sarapan pakai itu saja." Asahi menggendong Nishinoya, membantunya berdiri.

Nishinoya mengangguk dan mencium lagi, "Baiklah, terima kasih Kak Asahi."

* * *

Mereka pergi ke Akihabara. Tempat yang sangat ramai dan apa saja ada. Karena sebelumnya Nishinoya tersesat tiga kali di tempat ramai, Asahi semakin erat menggenggam lengan anak itu dan tidak akan membiarkannya terlepas.

Mereka akan nonton film tentang seorang super hero Amerika. Kata Asahi ceritanya bagus, sebelumnya pernah membaca novelnya. Ketika memberikan trailer video, Nishinoya sangat semangat ingin nonton. Akhirnya kesampaian karena Asahi sedang libur.

Sepanjang pemutaran film, Nishinoya hampir tertidur karena ruangan yang gelap dan hanya ada cahaya dari layar. Asahi mewanti-wanti padanya agar tetap nikmati filmnya. Akhirnya tangan Nishinoya menggelitik janggut Asahi. Kini si kakak yang mengantuk.

Usai nonton mereka makan di restoran cepat saji. Asahi dapat kupon diskon sebesar ukuran kertas koran dari bos kantornya. Katanya lumayan untuk orang kantoran yang tinggal sewa apartemen, irit uang juga. Isinya ada banyak menu yang dapat ditukar dengan diskon yang beda-beda.

"Kamu suka sekali meraba janggutku ya? Geli Nishinoya... lagipula ini di tempat ramai, aku malu," ujar Asahi sambil menutup muka dengan telapak tangan.

"Habisnya aku ngantuk, semalam kan tidak bisa tidur."

"Masih marah nih?" Asahi tertawa. Dibalas cubitan di pinggangnya oleh Nishinoya.

"Aw! Ampun!"

Nisninoya tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu aku lanjutkan di rumah ya."

* * *

Mereka sampai di apartemen pukul tujuh malam. Hampir seharian jalan-jalan membuat punggung Asahi pegal. Belum lagi Nishinoya nyaris terbawa arus pejalan kaki saat menyebrang. Sepertinya dia cepat menua.

Mereka sudah bersih-bersih badan, ganti baju, dan menggelar _futon_. Tidur berdua dalam satu alas dan selimut. Sudah menjadi keputusan mereka saat pindah ke apartemen, berbagi kehangatan tidak buruk juga. Lagipula tetangga selalu menganggap mereka sebagai kakak-adik.

Nishinoya menguap sambil terus memegang janggut Asahi. Kekasihnya itu memandangnya yang mulai tertidur, wajahnya sangat imut untuk ukuran cowok usia 20 tahun. Tidak ada suara mereka selain bunyi musik keroncong dari radio yang dinyalakan Asahi.

 _Pret_!

Asahi kaget. Barusan bunyi apa?

"Kamu kentut?"

"Iya, kenapa? Wajar kan... yang penting nggak keracunan."

 _Dut!_

"KAK ASAHI!"

"Lo-loh, katanya wajar?"

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka saling adu kentut. Terdengar menjijikkan, tapi toh tidak ada yang mendengar selain mereka berdua. Sepertinya mereka masuk angin.

Nishinoya masih memainkan janggut Asahi, dan sesekali menciumnya sehingga bergidik geli. Asahi mematikan radio, lalu memeluk Nishinoya di balik selimut.

"Berhenti memainkan janggutku atau besok aku cukur sampai daguku kinclong mirip kaca-kaca gedung,"

"Jangan!"

"Makanya ayo tidur, sayangku."

"Selamat malam~"

 **-selesai-**

Haus akan asupan AsaNoya dan merasa bosan baca ulang fanfic-fanficnya, akhirnya aku bikin fanfic singkat ini. Mengisi waktu di tengah hujan dan terinspirasi dari lagu "Gantengnya Pacarku" oleh Nini Karlina. Jika kalian penikmat lagu-lagu lawas Indonesia, kalian pasti tahu hehehe /plak. Sebenarnya dalam lirik lagu tersebut si wanita terpaku dengan kumis si lelaki, tapi Asahi adanya janggut. Makanya aku memberi satu inti cerita tentang 'Nishinoya yang suka mainin janggut Asahi', maafkan atas ke-OOC-OOT-an dalam cerita ini. Terima kasih sudah mampir~


End file.
